The present invention relates to a tensioning device, a tensioning system, and methods of using the tensioning device. Ropes are often used to tie down loads, such as a tarp over a pickup truck bed. Ropes are also used to secure items, such as a tent to a stake. Often, it is difficult to get sufficient tension in the rope when simply tying it to a tie-down point. Therefore, it would be useful to have a device that is capable of tensioning a rope. There are many rope tensioning devices currently available. However, existing devices have drawbacks, including having complicated parts, being too expensive, or requiring knots to be tied.